Seven Days to Love
by Roriette
Summary: Kuran Kaname is the perfect boyfriend: handsome beyond words, powerful, and a gentleman. However, he has the odd tendency to date a person and end the relationship in seven days. And Shiki Senri is the first to ask him out on Monday - out of curiosity.
1. Day 1: Confess and Contact

**Rori's Corner:** Ushishishi~, I can't resist writing this. There is an utter lack of Shiki ficcies.

And even more on this pair. Tempting.

I think it has a probability of 70% in going up one rating. :3 Maybe~ Because Senri is pretty mol~est~able

- Ahem.

**Summary:** Kuran Kaname, an immensely popular senior, has the odd habit of going out with anyone at the start of the week and then dumping the person in the end. And Shiki Senri, on a whim, asks him out. Not out of love, but from curiosity. After all, it's not like it's love or anything...right?**Disclaimer:** This is based on the manga _"Seven Days"_ by Tachibana Benio and Takarai Rihito. This was originally an idea I had for _Death Note_, but the lack in Shiki-lovelie~ is totally...tempting. Tempting enough for me to forsake the former.

* * *

/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/

Seven Days to Love

_Day 1:_ Confess and Contact

"_You don't love someone for their looks, or their clothes, or for their fancy car, but because they sing a song only you can hear."_

/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/o/O/

* * *

Soft chestnut brown hair, mesmerizing liquid blue eyes, dark, smoky eyelashes, prominent nose, enviably smooth, chaste lips, chiseled jawline of temptation, shoulders neither broad nor feminine, arms toned but not muscular, body slender and lithe, and legs that were slim and agile.

He was the epitome of perfection, the stoic prince of beauty who would pose with such charisma in front of the acute camera, the face on the cover of each magazine about Popular People and the designer clothes line, and the teen with one of the most overwhelming fanclubs in _Cross Academy_. He was sought after by the rabid girls and admired by his peers alike with his Adonis features; perfectly boyish and impassive. And his fame had followed him since adolescence, even amongst this world of beautiful vampires and normal humans.

Shiki Senri yawned, not bothering to cover up his gaping mouth. He didn't really care for his appearance as much as others thought he would, considering his reputation and looks. But, then again, the "others" had tripped over themselves in thinking that he was ever close to their ideal expectations. These ideal expectations from those well-bred yet close-minded girls of the prestigious vampiric households included the impressions that he was hiding his true self behind a cold visage, and only one special girl could ever dispel his mental barrier. He was beyond perfection; a beauty that could not be worn down, a prince who would delicately carry his princess, the face that would appear the same throughout night and day, the lucid and seductive irises that could send a girl fainting with one glance, and...

He lost track of what other rumors had accumulated by the girls with too much time on their hands.

Shiki glanced lazily out the window, head resting on palm and fingers tapping steadily on the desk. Below the green foliage were two girls, and they seemed to be looking up with wistful expressions. The brunet checked to see that the professor was preoccupied – the droning man was reviewing their notes – before raising his tapping fingers into a languid wave. The girls squealed with clasped hands, and even in this distance, though perhaps with help from his vampiric handicaps, he could tell they were both blushing. It was entertaining, considering what a dreadfully boring class he was in.

_Riiing_.

It was break time. And the minute the bell had rung, Shiki stood up from his seat and yawned again, stretching his limbs sluggishly. "Ahh," he sighed, sitting back down. "I just want to go back to the dorm and sleep..."

"Shiki," a feminine voice addressed him. He looked up and saw Touya Rima, a noble female vampire he'd known since childhood. She was also a model, and she occasionally starred in his photo-shoots. Her dandelion hair was pulled up into ponytails, and she was currently looking at him with a mildly stern gaze.

"Hm?" Shiki questioned lazily, eyes already glued to the window. The sunlight was dim, but its rays scattered over the benches and created shadows. It was because this area usually had a bit of solar energy per month that the vampires attended classes during the day.

Rima leaned on his desk, cerulean eyes following his unwavering gaze. "Have you heard?"

"Heard about what?" The birds were chirping rather grandly.

"Kuran Kaname-sama's illness."

He turned to face the indifferent eyes of Rima. Kuran Kaname was in the same year as he was in, but the other was a pureblood, and pureblood vampires didn't usually become ill. They were gifted with the best health because of their pure bloodline that was void of human or noble coalescence, and also their beauty was unrivaled. The purebloods were honored by all vampires due to their power, fame, money, and, above all, looks. Shiki quirked an eyebrow, though his expression remained stoic. "He fell ill?"

"Apparently he hadn't been to school today. The girls are anxious because this is the start of the week," depicted Rima.

"Hmm..." hummed the brunet boredly. "I've never really met him."

The female model didn't reply; instead, she had looked away with a distant mien. She stayed that way until Shiki prompted her with a questioning glance. Rima cleared her throat slightly before she murmured, "I went on a date with Kaname-sama before." At the other's sudden interest, she blushed faintly and stammered indignantly, "But it was like the dream of a lifetime. Kaname-sama did everything you asked him to, and he was especially beautiful once you got a closer look at him."

Shiki made a low, impressed noise. "And?" he prodded, attention riveted on the girl before him.

"And he broke up with me at the end of the week." Rima didn't seem too emotional, just like she always was. She glanced at him indifferently. "He does that to every person who asked him out. He would accept anyone who asks him out at the start of the week, and then by Sunday, he would break up with the person with these exact words - "

"'_I'm sorry, but I cannot fall in love with you._ Just like that," a familiar, calm but happy voice informed. Ichijo Takuma emerged from behind Rima, smiling warmly.

Raising an eyebrow at the blond, Shiki said skeptically, "Don't tell me you also went out with him."

Ichijo laughed. "It'd make quite the news if I did. I know Kaname-sama personally, actually. He really does that to every person who asks him out. It's a bit odd, but none of the people he dated bears a grudge about it." The fair blond glanced at his watch as he talked. "We have self-study period right now. Are we ordering sushi or...?"

"Sushi," Rima and Shiki chimed simultaneously.

Ichijo grinned, eyes beaming. "Well, someone needs to pick it up."

"I'll go," the brunet volunteered, standing up smoothly. Maybe he could also order pocky along the way. Ichijo patted his shoulder, smiling beatifically. Shiki shrugged and headed out the classroom, taking the stairs down to the school's exit.

He didn't usually think about the rare pureblood vampire, Kuran Kaname. By first impression, he thought the other was an extraordinary person from looks to behavior, behavior to etiquette, etiquette to grace, grace to power, and from power to control. Shiki's monotonous evaluation was that the dark-haired pureblood was a cause for admiration, and he was frequently hoarded by girls who would always talk a bit too loud and speak a little too fast. In other words, Kaname Kuran was immensely popular with the girls, had the appearance of a god and the gifted ability to control vampires below him.

Shiki leaned on the wall, looking up blankly at the cloudy sky and the shrouded sun. He was waiting for the delivery man to come by with the sushi and also the special order of a packet of pocky.

_Vrrooom!_

His tantalizing blue eyes roved to the street where a silver convertible was racing across the pavement. It must've been a_ Chevy Camaro_, he thought. The vehicle slowed to a plausible speed and halted smoothly in front of the sidewalk. The passenger door clicked open, and a tall brunet with silky tresses of brown hair with captivating burnished irises emerged, white uniform unblemished and posture straight. His head was facing Shiki sideways, and his dark strands of hair obscured his strikingly attractive face. The chauffeur, a woman with long blonde hair wearing idol-like shades, waved at him before departing, swerving the vehicle to the left. The individual turned to the school, eyes glancing at the light brunet who was leaning on the wall.

Shiki breathed evenly, staring unblinkingly and undauntedly back. Kuran Kaname had arrived, it seemed. The rumor of his being ill was, in the end, a rumor after all.

"Shiki Senri...?" It was a mellow murmur, quiet yet audible all the same.

"Kuran Kaname-sama," he greeted, bowing slightly.

Kaname strolled across the sidewalk, figure tall and face composed. He was wearing a tenuous smile, adding onto his inexplicable aura of mystery. "Has class already begun?"

Shiki nodded, eyes following the brunet's every move. He didn't question the other's tardiness, as the idea was intrusive by itself and very unfitting of his character. Instead, another subject had piqued his interest at the moment, and if fate and curiosity hadn't captured him, he wouldn't have had the courage to ask this of the cordial yet dangerous pureblood. The model slid down the wall and sat on the asphalt with his knees pressing close to his chest. "...Have you been confessed to, today, as of yet?" Shiki met the surprise in those sinfully deep orbs, his own eyes betraying nothing despite the raging nerves tingling senselessly up and down his spine.

The dark brunet eyed him laxly from where he sat, a perfect brow arching inquisitively. "No, no yet," he declined.

"Hmm..." Shiki murmured, expression remaining carefully indifferent. He uttered tonelessly, "So, it's going to start now, huh."

"I suppose," agreed the pureblood vampire, surprised still by the latter's inquiry. Shiki Senri didn't seem the type to care about such trivial matters of others. Perhaps he had the wrong impression of the stoic brunet. He hardly changed expressions, and the only times he ever did was in front of the flashing cameras. Kaname looked over the silently deliberating teen, wondering what was soon to come out of his monotonous voice.

Shiki raised his lucid eyes to clash with amber irises, debating if he'd made the wrong decision in satisfying his curiosity. "Are you really fine with anyone as long as he or she is the first to confess?"

Kaname blinked. This was rather surprising, especially coming from the distant model. He smiled mildly, answering the inquiry, "It would be wrong to assume just by looking at the person's face, wouldn't it?"

"Mm...that makes sense." _How interesting_, Shiki thought as his eyes scanned the road for the delivery man. He was beginning to attain even more curiosity for the pureblood , and, at that moment, he was hit by a sudden impulse. He saw Kaname checking his watch, and, thinking that he'd have not another chance like this, Shiki murmured, "Kuran Kaname-sama, why don't you go out with me?" He was only looking for a reaction in those mysterious irises and the composed stature. He knew that people's impressions of him mostly consisted of the idea that he was either socially inapt or whimsically introverted. He'd like to say that he was neither, and that he only preferred minding his own business. Right now, Shiki noted that the omnipotent pureblood looked taken aback by him, but his analysis on the matter was diverted by the noises of a motorcycle making their way up the street. A guy in a cap wearing a windbreaker and work pants stepped away from the vehicle with packages in his arms. Shiki stepped forward, forcing nonchalance into the notion to counter the hooded gaze following him.

"Here's the delivery for this...Shiki-san," the delivery man said.

"Ah," the brunet piped up lazily, fumbling in his uniform for the money. He frowned at the emptiness of his pockets. _Eh? Where is it? I swear I left it -...that's right, my wallet's still in my schoolbag._ Shiki cursed himself, all the while hearing a conversation occurring on his right.

"Here, and also the pocky," the delivery man was saying.

"Thank you," Kaname's voice bounded back to him. Shiki turned with dread, attention focused on the brunet. Kaname was holding a white Styrofoam box of sushi on his right and a packet of pocky in his left. The model tried to keep up with the pureblood's longer legs, eyes blank but with a tint of flustered appreciation in them.

"I'll pay you back, Kuran-sama," Shiki said, freezing when the box of sushi was placed gingerly in his hands and the packet of pocky on top of it. His eyes automatically wandered up to meet unfazed brown irises shadowed by long eyelashes. He found himself mouthing a silent "thanks" in spite of his nonreactive brain and body cooperation.

Kaname smiled; a breathtaking panorama. He turned his back on the latter, waving a hand in farewell. "No need, Shiki. You need to head to class."

"..."

Shiki stood there, stunned. It took him a couple minutes to finally maneuver his body in correspondence to his equally problematic mind. Kuran Kaname was the same as the impression he laid bare to others: a gentleman, openly cordial though mysterious as well, and he looked more beautiful upon closer inspection.

The pureblood was interesting, he decided. But he was curious as to what Kaname's reply was to him. After all, he never did say "yes" or "no," right?...

* * *

**Rori's Corner:** _Day 1_ has not ultimately been concluded yet~

I've stolen some lines from _"Seven Days"_ LOL whoops, hope no one minds too much.

Because Kaname/Shiki is my guilty pleasure.

Hmhmhm~


	2. Day 1 Point 5: Like a Child

**Rori's Corner: **Why, harro there, everyone. It's been...a few weeks, I dare say. Happy belated Saint Patrick's Day! Though I'm far from being Irish. Oho~

Don't worry, guys. Least you'll get is super slow-azz updates from me. I'm determined not to drop anymore of my ficcies. Especially the ones that store my converting-ism.

So, just a bit more to go until people drool over Kana/Shiki, eh? I'll be working on _that_, ushishishi~

* * *

*~&~*

Seven Days to Love

_Day 1.5:_ Like a Child

"_Like the white sky and the blue clouds  
Yes, just smile like nothing is wrong"_

*~&~*

* * *

He was just leaning on the balcony, blank eyes probing aimlessly over the courtyard of Cross Academy. His chestnut brown hair, soft to the touch and easily fondled, moved with the light-tempered breeze, and Shiki turned his lucid, irresistible pools of oceanic blue on the honey blond languidly standing beside him, his arms waving enthusiastically at a couple of females down below. Ichijo was relatively hyper as per usual, bestowing upon his adoring fans his undissipated warmth. He and Shiki were nearly polar opposites, but they got along well enough to be mistaken for other suggestive relationships.

Not that they paid attention to the gossips. At least, the introverted brunet didn't. Ichijo might've caught wind of the new rumors and whatnot, as was his personality to probe in such matters.

The latter was now looking at him with his usual vibrant smile. "Shiki, why don't you greet the girls? It's easy, just hold your hand up - "

"_KYAAAAA!_"

"Eeek!"

Shiki looked on without resisting when Ichijo gently took hold of his hand, warm fingers splaying over his skin as the bits of dim sunlight filtered onto his body, lighting up the blond's hair even more so that he appeared vivid enough to be Prince Charming. The girls were obviously delighted by this public display of outward "affection," as they would call it. Ichijo helped him move his hand in a puppet wave, he himself beaming warmly down at the swooning populace. Shiki gradually retracted his arm, staring pointedly and somewhat accusingly at the innocent blond.

"Ah, sorry, Shiki. I forgot you were shy – oops, I mean, dislike public attention. You forgot your History textbook!"

The brunet rolled his eyes just slightly, hand fluidly grasping the 700-page book as he turned back to the hallway brimming with sauntering students. It was at the end of the day, but he couldn't shake off the feeling of forgetfulness. He had finished off school today with something nagging him at the back of his mind, inducing his even more unfocused attention during his drowsing classes. Shiki unhurriedly dumped his books into his silver locker, retrieving the ones he needed for homework along the way. Rima had an early dismissal in the afternoon regarding her appointment with her new director on the topic of her next photo-shoot, and speaking of photo-shoots...

He shut his locker, reverting the hand back to zero just as voices among masses of other chatters came from behind him. All of a sudden, the only things he could hear were deafening squeals and excited murmurings.

"Kyaaa! Kaname-sama!"

"Kaname-senpai!"

"Eek?! What is Kaname-sama doing here?"

Shiki stuffed the last of his books into his bookbag, leaning on his locker as he did so. When he heard the audible mentioning of a certain pureblood, he glanced up and spotted the particular tall brunet, gorgeously perfect in all aspects, standing in the center of a hoard of fawning girls. Kaname was smiling benignly, hand grasping a book on the ancient texts of the vampiric age. His molten brown eyes roved over the hyperactive fans to end up melting into liquid, translucent blue. Shiki stiffened, hands going numb as the taller male strolled over, crossing the distance and the berth of path made by the vampiric crowd. There was a hushed silence, in which the brunet could hear his sporadically thumping heart pulsating in his ears.

Was the earlier encounter with the pureblood this filled with expectancy, suspense, and anxiety? Perhaps the audience made up the ninety percent source of tension.

Kaname stopped short of the latter, now at a comfortable distance from the brunet. He eyed Shiki steadily, head tilted just barely as he made for a slow, contemplative smile. It was somehow different than the ones he gave to the females, who were now trying to remain as quiet as possible. "It seems you have Miss Rousseau for History, Shiki."

The brunet stared, head slowly nodding. It suddenly felt like he was drugged; everything was pacing so slowly along. Shiki dropped his gaze to glance around at the busily scattered ladies, whose disguises were rather obvious with their constant leering at the pureblood and him. He refocused his attention on the brunet before him, struck with a realization that he still hadn't repaid the snacks prior. "This reminds me," he murmured absentmindedly as he started rummaging in his schoolbag, "the sushi this morning - "

There was a light chuckle, and a hand gently pushed his away from the zipper of the bag's side-pocket. "Ah..." Shiki started, momentarily confused when he met amused brown irises.

"There is no need," Kaname interjected calmly, heels turning so that the latter was faced with the back of his white uniform. The girls squeaked and quickly swiveled around, obscuring their faces in their open lockers. "I was wondering if we could go home together today."

"Today?" the model echoed stonily, uncomprehending while his feet followed the taller one's footsteps.

Kaname turned sideways, gracing the stoic latter with his sinfully deep orbs, which were frowning slightly in either question or disappointment. "Is today inopportune?"

Shiki dodged the imploring gaze, his eyes scanning the floor and following the pureblood's footfalls. Rather than saying 'inopportune,' he supposed his situation required a less grandiose description. Perhaps a better term to suffice would be 'bothersome.' When they exited the Academy and neared the artificial garden of violets and clovers, he said plainly, "I don't mind. However, there is a photo-shoot that I must attend today. If Kuran-sama has other activities..." he trailed off, looking instinctively up at the pureblood, and what stunned him was the captivating smile the vampire wore; it was breath-taking, it was brief, but it was there. Shiki averted his eyes, quickly accessing that his limo was here, parked on the road alongside the sidewalk.

"A photo-shoot? How interesting," Kaname remarked pleasantly. He was thoroughly intrigued by the shorter brunet, though he kept his curiosity as leashed as possible. It was yet dawn in this chase, and so keeping his expectations reigned in would offer less madness for when his interest was dulled in the future.

Shiki waited when the chauffeur stepped out of the metallic black car, bowing first in respect and then promptly throwing himself down at the foot of the pureblood. The chauffeur welcomed Kaname with grand words, a hand held to his chest as if pledging himself to loyalty. His speech then spiraled into a whole swearing of allegiance while proclaiming the start of the vampiric age and the purebloods' reign. They were finally led into the interior of the limousine when Shiki told his driver with a stone face that he would be late for the appointment if he were delayed any longer. And it was with this bluntness in the model's action that caused Kaname to let out an amused half laugh, which was luckily unheard by the brunet, who was being led into the limo.

Finally settled in the leather seats of the car, Shiki rested his head on the furniture, eyes staring vacantly out the glass window. Kaname was sitting formally across from him, leg crossed over the other as his finger thumbed through the contents of the Latin text. The pureblood looked noticeably less strained as he had back at the Academy, his eyes lacking in the slight frown and his lips not taut and professionally amicable. Shiki found the elder at this state of mind more welcoming and comfortable, not that he would've admitted it aloud.

"Did you know, Shiki, that purebloods attain their true mate for a predetermined reason?" Kaname's smooth voice broke the comfortable silence, carrying over the sounds of whirring engines to Shiki's ears. The latter's closed eyelids fluttered open delicately, peering in stunned assiduity, this being his first exposure to the information, at the pureblood's personal desire to affiliate with him.

"A predetermined...reason?" he echoed, voice absentmindedly unsure. Shiki watched silently as the elder gently closed the literature text, his endless, burnished brown eyes casting such a forlorn and detached expression under the minimal rays of sunlight filtering in that the model was bewitched into unguarded concern. He didn't even realize his very own eyes widening in shock due to the dangerously oppressive brunet across from him.

Kaname blinked, his rare instance of vulnerability diminishing as a fire would, blown by the wind. He took in the keen model seated on the leather furniture and bore a rather resilient crescent smile, smoothing out his display of emotions prior. His finger slid down the spine of the book absentmindedly as he explained, "Once a pureblood reaches the age of maturity, he will collapse into a state of pure bloodlust frenzy. To prevent such a humiliating incident along with potential massacre, the Vampiric Legacy makes it mandatory for all purebloods to attain a mate who will satisfy their thirst for blood, as such the only method to appease the demons inside."

Shiki shifted slightly, absorbing the given erudition with unease and the affirmation that the pureblood didn't think of this seven-day relationship with random girls as a mere game. It was a bit unnerving, now that he knew the real reason behind the weekly _flings_ the other had in accordance. He wondered just how close Kuran Kaname was to the age of maturity, and at the thought, he was surprised at how much it shook him, from the tingling sensations crawling up and down his spine all the way to his quivering fingers clenching the leather seat.

Because, if Kuran Kaname were nearing the point of transition into a full-fledged pureblood, naturally symptoms of bloodlust would surface, right?

"Young master, Kuran-sama," the chauffeur's voice diverted his inner thoughts. "We are here at the Azalea Studio, promptly on time at three-thirty sharp. Young Master, hurry along now to prepare for the photo-shoot, and Kuran-sama, this way please."

There were two women who were waiting by the limo, and before Shiki had a chance to properly nod a departing means of rendezvous, they ushered him into the building. The last he saw of the pureblood was his being surrounded by the ogling staff members. That wasn't too shocking. Passing the familiar rooms for different settings and equipments, he found himself heading into the male changing room. The ladies handed him the garments for this week's magazine, dipped their heads in respect, and left him.

Shiki yawned, sifting blearily through the various silk attires, spandex pants, cotton vests, and accessories. This would take awhile.

* * *

"Turn to the side a tad, loosen your shoulders – there, perfect!" _Click_.

Shiki had his head facing the camera sideways, smoldering blue eyes donned up with dark embellishment cast on the white marble floor while his sleeveless arms exposing his toned skin rested by his sides. He didn't blink when the bright flash of the studio indicated a photo being taken. The director beckoned him to the center, where the lighting was concentrated, and he complied, shuffling over. This time, the brunet hooked his thumbs into his leather pants pocket, crossing his legs slightly as his eyes focused on the camera screen, sending vibes that screamed '_want me_.' The cameraman smirked, zooming in and tapping the snapshot.

This week's issue would be stupendously perfect.

"All right, good job, everyone, Shiki. Let's wrap it up," the director, a disheveled, lanky man with a burly goatee, ordered, lightly slapping a folded up newspaper against his palm. The crew murmured in consent, proceeding to withdraw the chairs and lighting equipments as the portable camera was carefully being set aside for future use. Shiki sauntered arduously off the platform, disregarding the tinkling noises his studded belt stringed with a trinket of red ribboned-stars made when he moved. Upon his descent, he finally took notice of the two additional spectators whom he had been previously unaware of. The only indication of his surprise was his wide eyes, and even he couldn't hide his shock well.

Kuran Rido was leaning idly into the grand settee, dark wavy hair framing a pulchritudinous face that of the pureblood attribute. His wicked, tantalizing blue eyes, prominent nose, smooth and mocking lips, and masculine jawline were all familiar yet foreign to Shiki. In his stunned state, his eyes scrolled over to see the other pureblood, whose beautiful, invulnerable front was tense and strained. Shiki gulped, now feeling two pairs of probing eyes on him, each varying in presence of mind.

"An endearing spectacle as always, my dear son. Won't you come greet your father, who's been away for seven months?" Rido said, lips curling when Shiki obeyed cautiously, his son's feet bringing him closer to the pureblood. He set aside the glass of wine he had in his fingers' grasp and extended his arms to the boy, coaxing an embrace from the latter.

Shiki was surrounded by his father's warmth, head resting in the crook of the other's neck as the vampire's arms encircled him, and he breathed the long-forgotten scent of his kin. His father smelt of wine, expensive cologne, salt of the sea, and women. Withdrawing, he muttered in a barely audible voice, "Welcome back...father." A long, cold finger traced his jaw, and he recoiled just slightly, eyes widening in alarm, but the pureblood kept him locked with his delighted, craving, and that other dangerous emotion lurking in the beautiful cerulean irises. If he didn't know any better, he would've taken the ardor as simply _lust_. A tremor sped along his spine, and Shiki snapped out of the trance that his father had bewitched him into, consequently breaking away from the feathery touches trailing over his neck and face.

"Kuran Rido..." a deadly low murmuring came from the left. Kaname had stood up from his throne-like sofa, brown eyes hinting at a sheen of blood-red.

With a satisfied smirk, Rido flicked his hand in an off-handed notion, gesturing for the younger pureblood to take a seat. "Kuran Kaname, hm? You seem to have grown up quite a bit since the last time I've seen you."

Kaname slowly reclaimed his seat, eyes drawing to a close before they peered open in a calm, speculative manner. "As it may seem, Uncle Rido."

"My adorable Senri has taken to affiliating with his immaculate cousin, I see. A wise decision," he commended, reaching up to brush a strand of hair away from his son's eyes. Shiki blinked but did not object, eyes trailing over to the brunet who was calmly sipping Earl Grey tea.

Kuran Kaname seemed least of all perturbed, in spite of his abrupt notion prior. He must've willed himself into a balanced state, Shiki mused. But from what, he didn't know. It was rare to see the pureblood act at all disturbed or aggravated. The model glanced at his father and saw the man sipping from his red glass. It had been a while since he had least seen him, and if the man hadn't appeared now, Shiki would've likely forgotten the frequent touches he'd been subjected to in the presence of his father. It was like a habit that the pureblood couldn't part with, and easing along his tendencies was Shiki's own compliance.

"Which issue is the photo-shoot appearing in?" Rido asked, eyes roving over his son's face and attire and letting a pleased smirk adorn his divine features. He couldn't resist himself; his son was absolutely ravishing. And easily manipulated.

Shiki shrugged, oblivious to the assessment he was under. "_Viscount_'s magazine, probably."

"_Viscount_?" Kaname prodded, raising an eyebrow.

"The young adult's section, apparently," Rido said, downing the last of the wine with a deep chuckle. "I'll look forward to that." He stood up and buttoned up his wool trench coat, standing to his full height at least seven inches taller than Shiki. Kaname rose, as well. "The Council has a mandatory meeting today. Kaname, you're welcome to attend," he informed, lips curling in the corners.

It was a silent challenge.

Kaname chuckled lightly, as he dusted imaginary dust off his uniform. "I'm curious, Uncle Rido."

"Well, go ahead, Kaname. Follow my secretary, and I'll catch up to you later," drawled the elder pureblood.

With a last, hesitant, and inquisitive glance at Shiki, Kaname left the studio, footsteps tapping against the marble floor. Left alone with his father, the brunet eyed Rido blankly, eyes displaying no emotion. He was unsure of how to act in front of this man, as he would constantly enter and leave his life in consequential sequences, until he would usually be remembered with the scent attached to wine, cologne, and women.

"Come over here, Senri," Rido demanded sultrily, voice like honey and figure intimidating. Shiki sighed, reluctantly entering his father's dangerous realm of mystery and confusion. He was once again embraced, though this time he could feel more of the pureblood's warmth than ever before. He was pressed into the other's chest when Rido's hand fondled his soft brown hair, touch soothing and reminiscent. Even though he wanted to act like an innocent child who wanted his parents' attention twenty-four-seven, he refused to let his eyes close in lax comfort.

"I'm not a child anymore, father," Shiki stated bluntly; monotonously. The rumbles from the chest he was leaning on and the silky, delighted vibrations made him aware of his father's laughter.

"How cute, Senri," Rido purred into his son's ear, and he could vaguely feel the shiver of response from the latter.

And he had smirked.

"Now, head home. I shall see you later, Senri."

* * *

**Rori's Note:** Because I like incest, and it's hawt.

Hehh, don't judge me.

I love you~

Long-ish chappie for absolutely horrendous update dates.


End file.
